


Faith

by IronHawk_238



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dry Humping, Iruka is a teacher at a primary school, Kissing, M/M, handjobs, shinobi are the police of Konoha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronHawk_238/pseuds/IronHawk_238
Summary: Iruka Umino is just an ordinary teacher at a primary school. But one day he got attacked and an unknown shinobi saved his life. The shinobi are a special unit watching over the inhabitants of Konogakure. Iruka didn´t know this faithful day would change his life forever.





	Faith

„Hey, Scarface! Are you hiding from me?“, the masked man grinned pushing Iruka against the wall behind him. Iruka tried to fight back desperately but it was useless. His attacker was much stronger than himself. The young man began to accept the possibility of never seeing the next day again. „If I were you I wouldn´t do that“, a cool voice said all of a sudden, „Let him go or I´ll kill you.“ Iruka´s eyes widened in surprise as he noticed a kunai pressed against the other´s throat. Only true shinobis - a special unit looking over Konoha´s civilians day and night - were aloud to were such weapons. The blade pressed deeper into his skin scratching the skin when the boy didn´t let go of his victim immediately. „Do it“, his still invisible saviour hissed into the masked man´s ear.

The attacker didn´t need another demand and loosened his grip on Iruka. Immediately another shinobi appeared taking the surprised man with him. Iruka watched the scene disbelieving and his eyes widened even more when his saviour stepped out of the shadows. He couldn´t be much older than himself and had significant silver-gray hair. In contrary to his comrade who took his attacker with him he was masked too. Just like the man threatening him only seconds ago. But Iruka had to admit that his saviour was an impressive appearance. Under the mask he must be a good looking man, judging by the small patches of pale skin visible beneath the cloth covering the lower half of his face.

„Are you okay?“, he asked Iruka. Even his voice was incredible sexy and Iruka caught himself imagining how the other man would look like without his mask. Pushing this thought away he forced himself to answer the question. „I´m good“, he said and smiled. „Thank you for your help.“ The man nodded and turned to leave but before he left Iruka alone he looked back over his shoulder at Iruka. „By the way, my name is Kakashi“, he added and disappeared into the night. 

Since that day Iruka couldn´t stop thinking about Kakashi. Not knowing his surename it was impossible to find his mysterious saviour. Every morning Iruka went to the primary school where he was working as a teacher still unable to forget the silver-haired shinobi. But as soon as he stepped into the classroom greeting the pupils he put on his teacher face forgetting about the outside world. On the way back to his small apartment the picture of the masked shinobi returned and Iruka sighed heavily. It was time to forget his mysterious saviour and going on with his own life. But he couldn´t know he wasn´t the only one who was distracted by such thoughts…

\--------------------

Kakashi Hatake had just finished his day shift when Yamato approached him from behind putting his arm around his shoulders. „What are you thinking about? Since that night you´ve saved this man from this street robber you seemed distracted. Don´t tell me you´re having a crush on him.“ Grinning sheepishly he added lowly: „I mean he´s really attractive, just like you. Even when you´re hiding behind this disgusting mask.“ He tugged lightly at the edge of the black cloth causing Kakashi to arm his hand away. „Take your hands off me, Tenzou. I´m still your captain.“ He used his codename purposely to call his subordinate back to order and apparently it worked because Yamato stepped back with raised hands. „Okay, okay. There´s nothing wrong about liking someone. Even when it´s not really your thing.“

After their short discussion Yamato said goodbye leaving his friend and superior alone with his thoughts. Maybe he was right and Kakashi just had to find out the beautiful stranger´s name and adress. As a shinobi he knew how to find a missing person. It shouldn´t be too difficult to find out who the young man was he had been saved that faithful night. He left the locker room determined to trace him.

It wasn´t long until he found out where Iruka Umino was living. At first he got to know his name from his neighbours and colleagues at the primary school. After that it was only a question of time until he would find Iruka - and he was right. One day he was sitting in the tree standing right in front of the window to Iruka´s apartment. He thought about how to approach the teacher properly without giving the impression he was stalking Iruka Umino. His thoughts were interrupted when the door to the apartment opened and Iruka stepped inside. His hair was tied together in a ponytail, he looked exactly like the man he had saved that night. After he had locked it Kakashi decided to take the first step and approached the window carefully knocking at the glass softly.

Alarmed Iruka span around. His eyes widened in surprise as he recognized the late visitor at his window. „Kakashi?“, he asked disbelieving opening the window for the shinobi. Only a member of this elite unit could be able to climb such a big tree like the one in front of his apartment without any effort. „Hi“, Kakashi greeted him. „Your name´s Iruka Umino, right?“ Surprised that the man knew his name he nodded. „Can I come in?“, Kakashi asked Iruka with a raised eyebrow. Without a word the teacher stepped aside to let him in. It was the first time he noticed his visitor´s right eye was covered by his forehead protector, only one eye and a few inches of pale skin around it could be seen. Why did Kakashi covered his eye like this? What was he hiding? This man seemed to be a living secret.

„I think I need to introduce myself properly. I´m Kakashi Hatake“, Kakashi declared offering the other man his gloved hand. Smiling happily Iruka took his hand shaking it. „Thank you“, the dark haired man said. „For saving me“, he added when Kakashi looked at him confused. The shinobi smiled knowingly. „You´re welcome, Iruka. But I just did my job, you know?“ Iruka lowered his head blushing slightly. „Of course“, he was too embarrased to look at Kakashi. Chuckling softly Kakashi watched his reaction. „You´re cute. Do you know that, Iruka?“ At his comment Iruka turned even more red. It was the first time someone called him cute.

When he dared to look up at Kakashi he couldn´t deny he was a good looking man. He was wearing black clothes under an armoured dark green vest and his forehead protector showed the leaf sign of Konohagakure. The mask covering the lower half of his face was the same he had been wearing when they had met that night. Sitting down on his bed next to Kakashi Iruka pointed at the black cloth and asked: „Why do you wear this mask? I´m just curious.“ Kakashi thought about an answer before deciding to be honest. He told Iruka about the death of his mother right after his birth and his father´s suicide six years later. The reason why he was hiding his face was the similarity with his father´s features and after what he did to himself leaving his six years old son alone Kakashi wanted to hide the family connection between them. Only his surename Hatake betrayed his true identity. So he introduced himself to everyone with his first name. Even his shinobi comrades didn´t know he was the last heir of the Hatake-family.

Iruka Umino was the first person he was telling the truth about his past. Kakashi couldn´t believe he was doing that but seemed to be different. As if he knew how it feels to be alone. „You´re different“, Kakashi noted thoughtfully observing Iruka intently. The dark haired teacher just smiled sadly. „Maybe I know how it is to lose your parents“, Iruka lowered his gaze to the ground. Frowning Kakashi eyed him. Iruka Umino had lost his family too? „What happened?“, he asked carefully. Iruka closed his eyes sighing heavily. „They were killed in an accident when I was eleven. This scar will always remind me of what I had lost on“, he pointed at the scar on his face, „And since that day I had been living in an orphanage for years.“ Kakashi squeezed his shoulder in an understanding gesture. Finally he said quietly: „Just like me.“

The two men exchanged a warm smile. „We´re not so different, right?“, Iruka asked softly. The shinobi sitting next to him had to agree with him. For his next question the teacher needed all his courage: „Do you have a girlfriend or something? I mean I heard that shinobis avoided being in a relationship because they could be killed everytime they are outside watching over Konoha´s inhabitants safety.“ Surprised Kakashi looke at him. He didn´t expect such an intimate question at their first meeting. Was Iruka checking him out? His confused expression made Iruka blush furiously. „You don´t have to answer if you don´t want to“, Iruka added quickly.

Kakashi just laughed softly. „It´s okay. It´s no secret that I´ve never had a real relationship before. Just occasional one-night-stands. And to be honest I´m not interested in women.“ - „You prefer men?“, Iruka´s eyes widened in disbelieve. Kakashi smiled at him sadly. „Yes, I didn´t keep it secret. Hiding your true self makes you sick, you know. I´ve tried it for a few years…I nearly killed myself. Just like my father commited suicide because he couldn´t get over my mother´s death.“ - „And that´s why you´re so open about your sexuality“, Iruka concluded with a serious expression. Kakashi nodded.

„What about you, Iruka? I´ve got the impression you´re trying to find out if I´m available“, Kakashi grinned under his mask when Iruka blushed in embarrassment. After a while he added: „What would you do when I say I was looking for you because I´m attracted to you?“ Staring at the silver haired shinobi with wide eyes Iruka tried to understand the meaning of his words. As Kakashi reached up to pull down the black cloth covering his face the young teacher began to realize what he was up to. „Kakashi…?“, Iruka stammered with an uncertain look. But as soon as the shinobi had revealed his indeed handsome features he stopped complaining and stared into Kakashi´s mismatched eyes - one was gray and the other one a crimson red. But what fascinated Iruka the most were the black symbols in it swirling around hypnotically.

Kakashi leaned forward slowly taking the other man´s face in his hands. The closer he came the more details Iruka could see. His pale skin was a sharp contrast to his red and black eye and all of a sudden Iruka remembered a lesson he had taught his class one day. They had been talking about the shinobi and their jutsus, especially one technique only the Uchiha-family was capable of - the sharingan. But Kakashi wasn´t an Uchiha. So it must be transplanted from a member of the Uchiha-clan.

Every thought disappeared when Kakashi pressed his lips on Iruka´s gently. The time seemed to stand still suddenly. The shinobi´s lips were incredible soft against his own. Just as Kakashi wanted to pull back Iruka returned the kiss shyly. Carefully the silver haired man deepened the kiss licking and biting the other man´s lower lip tenderly until Iruka parted his lips slightly. He felt a warm tongue exploring every inch of his mouth gently. Iruka turned his head a little bit and Kakashi pushed his tongue even deeper into his mouth. Unable to suppress it any longer the teacher moaned lowly at the sensation. He leaned into the shinobi´s touch and wrapped his arms around the other man´s neck. 

Kakashi smiled into the kiss happily. He didn´t know how long he had denied himself something like this. The silver haired man had to admit he missed the feeling of another body pressed against his own. When the two men broke the kiss Kakashi looked at Iruka questioningly. Noticing the desperate expression in his eyes Iruka smiled knowingly. He wasn´t exactly a virgin but his sexual experiences were limited. Not like Kakashi who seemed to know how things were going. Finally he nodded at him and immediately the shinobi´s lips were on his own again.

Moaning Iruka closed his eyes returning the heated kiss without thinking about it. Slowly Kakashi pushed him back down on the bed. Instinctively the dark haired man tightened his grip around the shinobi. Kakashi let his fingers roam all over his body until they found the hem of his shirt pushing it up a few inches to slip his hands beneath the fabric. At the same time he kissed a path down his throat and around his neck. Surprised Iruka groaned as he felt Kakashi biting down on the sensitive skin on his neck before licking the same spot gently to soothe the pain. 

He threw his head back when he felt calloused fingertips exploring his stomach inch by inch. Finally Kakashi licked his earshell tenderly wispering into his ear: „Do you know what you´re doing to me, Iruka?“ A hoarse moan escaped Iruka´s mouth and he paused for a while sucking at the earlobe lovingly. „You´re driving me crazy when you´re making this sounds.“ To prove his words the shinobi pressed his growing erection against the other man´s thigh. The sudden friction elicited a deep moan from Kakashi and the silver haired man buried his face in the crook of his new lover´s neck sucking hard on the dark skin to muffle his moans.

Before Iruka knew what was happening he was shirtless. The cool air touching his heated skin was even more arousing and his hard cock twitched excitedly. Instinctively his hips began to thrust up against Kakashi looking for the friction he needed so badly. Groaning the shinobi shifted slightly so he was laying right between the other´s legs and pressed their hard cocks together. Iruka didn´t think about his reaction as he wrapped his legs around Kakashi´s waist. Both men were panting heavily dry humping each other desperately.

It wasn´t long until Iruka reached down between them and slipped his hand inside the other´s pants cupping the pre-cum leaking erection he found there. He wasn´t as experienced as Kakashi but he knew what he liked himself. And judging by Kakashi´s reaction he was right. The man thrusted up into his hand when he felt warm fingers closing around the shaft. Now it was Kakashi´s turn to moan hoarsely. Soon he felt his climax approaching with each stroke. „Fuck, Iruka, stop that. I don´t want to come yet“, he growled under his breath.

All of a sudden Iruka realized what he was doing and embarrassment overwhelmed him. Shyly he let go of the hard cock he had been stroking only seconds ago. Kakashi took a deep breath before finding his selfcontrol again. He forced himself to focus on his partner again and smiled when he saw a blushing Iruka beneath him. The young man didn´t even dare to look him in the eyes. With a loving glance he forced him gently to look at him. „You don´t have to be ashamed, Iruka. It´s only natural“, watching Iruka relax a little bit he asked with a soft smile, „Did you like it? Be honest with me, Iruka.“ Iruka was still too embarrassed to say something and so he just nodded blushing again. „Then you don´t have to worry about anything. And by the way, I liked it too.“ With that he kissed the other man tenderly feeling the tension leave his lover´s body.

After sitting up again Kakashi too off his forehead protector and mask followed by his shirt until he was half-naked like Iruka. „I want to try something. Do you trust me, Iruka?“, the silver haired man sent him a questioning glance. Iruka didn´t has to think about his answer. Even when they got to know each only few minutes ago he trusted Kakashi with his life. He had saved his life once. Why would he hurt him now? Looking straight into his mismatched eyes Iruka declared in a steady voice: „I trust you.“

Caressing the teacher´s cheek a last time with the back of his hand he got up to step out of his already loosened pants. Only to do the same with Iruka´s dark jeans. Doing that his fingers ghosted over the prominent bulge between his legs intently. The light touch alone made Iruka´s cock jump in excitement. Even though he couldn´t look away from the handsome man stripping him down until he was down to his underwear. Kakashi returned the heated glance and smiled mischieviously at him before pushing down his own last piece of clothes. Soon he was completely naked. Slowly he crawled over Iruka straddling him. Gulping dryly the dark haired man watched long pale fingers hooking beneath the waistband of his underwear pulling it down slowly. Iruka had to bite down on his lower lip to suppress a deep moan as he felt his erected cock jump out from the restraining fabric. Still smiling Kakashi threw the cloth aside. Now completely naked Kakashi layed down next to Iruka rolling him on his side so his back was pressed against his muscular chest and stomach body.

„Just relax“, he whispered into his lover´s ear, „I assure you, Iruka, you´ll love it.“ Shivering Iruka closed his eyes at the impressive erection rubbing against his lower back. Carefully he lifted one of his legs slightly and guided his cock in between his thighs. It was at this moment Iruka realized what Kakashi was planning to do. He heard someone say it should feel like real sex for the partner who was topping. Iruka couldn´t hold back a low moan when he felt strong fingers closing around his throbbing erection. Slowly Kakashi began to stroke him pulling his cock out slightly from between his thighs only to push back in gently. The shinobi buried his face in the crook of Iruka´s neck during thrusting stroking his cock and moving his hips rhythmically against his partner´s ass.

Soon both men were moaning and panting. And Iruka had to admit the people had been right about it feeling incredible arousing. It felt indeed like real sex, maybe even better. Looking down at Kakashi´s hand still stroking him he noticed they were indeed completely opposites. Kakashi was lean and muscular with pale skin, Iruka on the other side had brought shoulders and dark skin. The sight of the pale hand around his throbbing member together with the feeling of Kakashi´s rockhard erection sliding in and out between his thighs pushed him over the edge. Finally Iruka came with a hoarse moan into the other man´s hand who thrusted his hips one last time before reaching his own release only seconds later. His hot cum ran down his legs slowly. Iruka turned his head in Kakashi´s direction capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. He didn´t care about the sticky mess starting to dry on his skin.

When they had to break apart catching their breath they looked at each other lovingly. Kakashi leaned his forehead against Iruka´s and closed his eyes as he said softly: „Do you believe in love at the first sight? Because I think I love you, Iruka Umino. Since the day we´ve met for the first time. Even without knowing your name.“ Iruka blushed slightly at his unexpected love confession. „I´m not sure about my feelings for you. But there´s one thing I know for sure: you´re an amazing lover and I like you“, he admitted shyly. Laughing softly Kakashi placed one hand on his cheek as he said: „That´s more than enough for me. If I´m honest you´re the first person I ever wanted to be with. I just want you to be happy.“ Iruka just smiled and kissed him deeply in a silent answer.


End file.
